Random Onesies
by jenaca
Summary: Random one-shots. Some are sad, some are happy. Fluffy, AU angst. All different!
1. You Found Me

**_Listen to You Found me by The Fray when you read this!_**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Derek." Chloe went on her tippy-toes and kissed his nose.<p>

Derek smiled and held her hand tighter. He didn't want her to go. She would be back very soon though, she was just looking for her dad. She already pretty much knew where he was.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

"Don't worry." Chloe told him and brought his hand to her chest. She held it with both of her hands. "I'll be back soon."

Derek sighed. He really didn't have a good feeling about this, but she needed to find her dad. "Call?"

"Promise." She smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll call everyday." She pulled his hand her her lips and kissed his knuckle.

Derek looked at her sadly. He didn't want to be without her. Looking at his 20 year old girlfriend, he put up his other hand and grasped both of hers. "I'll miss you." He said softly.

Chloe bit her cheek to keep from crying. "I already do."

The trains engine started, it was her cue to get on. Derek held her hands tighter. It was hard for him to let her go and leave him. She would be alone, a target to danger and he couldn't go with her. She was determined to do this alone so, Derek would follow her wishes.

"I'm okay Derek." Chloe reassured. She pulled her hands from his grasp. "Goodbye." She kissed his cheek and rushed for the train.

"I love you..." Derek whispered, even though she was too far away to hear.

Chloe sighed as she looked at a shrinking Derek. Where should she start? Go to their old house? That's where she will go first. Suddenly, she felt empty. She already wanted to call Derek and talk to him. Why would she feel this empty? Did she feel like this before she met Derek?

"Hello." A person sat down next to her, putting their hand out for her to shake.

She jumped a bit and turned. There was a girl around her age.

_Please don't be a ghost..._ Chloe prayed, while putting out her hand to shake. _Thank goodness_. Chloe smiled as heir hands made contact. Not a ghost. Good.

"My name's Marie." The girl smiled. She was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm C-C-Chloe." Chloe replied.

"So," Marie started, sitting back in her seat. "where are you headed to?"

"A-A-A-Albany. Y-You?"

"Virginia."

Chloe's eyes widened. "V-Virginia?"

"Yes." The brown hair girl smiled. "I know? Far away, huh?"

Chloe smiled and nodded.

That's when they began their conversation on the train ride to their destinations. Though, they didn't know they would become good friends.

* * *

><p>Derek sat by his phone. It had been a month since she had left. No calls. No anything. Maybe she was busy?<p>

But what if something bad happened?

He shot those thoughts from his mind. Nothing bad could have happened. It was Chloe! Nothing could happen to her...

Right?

* * *

><p>Derek looked at the picture of them.<p>

A year.

A _year_.

She was supposed to be back right now. Where was she? Why hadn't she contacted him at all? Derek blinked away tears that came to his eyes. His Chloe was _gone_.

What if she found somebody better then him and realized that she couldn't love anybody like him? That wouldn't happen though. It _couldn't_ happen!

_Chloe..._ Derek made his way to his window. _Where are you?_

* * *

><p>"Dad." Chloe said sternly. "I h-have to g-g-g-go."<p>

"No." Steve whispered. "Don't leave Chloe, you can't. I just got you back."

Chloe walked up to her dad. How did he get like this? A huge business man, to a complete mess?

"D-Dad..." She said softly.

Steve walked up and hugged his daughter. "Don't leave."

Chloe sighed. "Can I use the p-p-phone? P-please?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "I've told you almost every day! No calls out!" He stepped back and slumped on the couch.

Tears sprang in her eyes. "Dad, I have to call s-s-somebody if you won't l-let me go!"

He sprang from his seat. "NO! You can't. You're going to call somebody to take you away, aren't you?"

"N-No, Dad." Chloe reassured, trying to settle him down. "I won't. But I have to tell h-h-h-him something-ing."

_No, no no! I said him._

"Him?" Steve asked. "You want to leave your dad for a boy?"

"T-that's not i-i-it! I-" Steve cut her off.

"Why Chloe? Why?"

"Dad-"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Chloe looked down, not meeting her fathers gaze. "Y-yes."

"Is he a supernatural too?" He asked wide-eyed.

Chloe looked at her father, then down at her feet again. Why did she tell him that she was a supernatural again? Would he freak if she told him that yes, in fact, Derek was a supernatural.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Steve glared. "What kind?"

"S-s-s-s-s-sorcer-r." She stuttered out.

"You're lying." He accused. "Look me in the eyes and say that!"

Chloe looked in her fathers blue distraught eyes.

"He's a werewolf." She says very quietly.

"A _what?_" Steve asks, not believing his ears.

A tear streamed down her face. She now thinks about how Derek must be taking this. Not being there for his changes, or for him. He is alone. Though, he has Simon and his dad, he's told her before. He doesn't tell them nearly as much as he tells her. He lets down his mask down more around her then anyone else.

"A werewolf!" She screams at him. Tears fully running down her face now. "A werewolf, he's a werewolf." She repeated.

Steve looked horrified. How could his daughter leave him for a werewolf?

"I have to go back, Dad. I have to get back to him." She squeezes her eyes closed.

"Do you have a picture of this _werewolf?_" Steve puts out his hand.

Chloe sticks her hands in her pockets. Should she show him the picture? The picture she brings everywhere with her? The only picture she has of him and her now? She clutched her small wallet that was in her pocket. It was in her pocket because she was planning to leave. Then and there. But she couldn't .

Why couldn't she?

She pulled out the wallet and opened it up. There was a strip of her and Derek when she forced him to go into a photo booth.

_"Come on, come on!" Chloe pulled Derek toward the booth._

_"No." He said. "I am not going in there." He crossed his arms._

_"Please?" She put on a pouting face and pulled him harder. _

_Derek tried not to look at her. One look and he would be doing whatever she wanted him too. That stupid look. Why did it have to be so freaking cute? Derek took a peek at the look. Her big blue eyes watering up and he small pink lips pouting._

_"Fine." He said madly. Damn it! He fell for it again._

_Chloe grinned, ran up to the photo booth and opened the curtain. She jumped in and looked at Derek. _

_Derek sighed but got into the booth. She put in a dollar and smiled for the camera._

_Click!_

_First photo. _

_She looked at Derek ad punched him, seeing he was sulking. _

_Click!_

_Derek smirked a bit at her and rolled his eyes. She was looking at him._

_Click!_

_"What'll make you smile?" She asked. _

_Derek looked at her devilishly. _

_Click!_

_Derek leaned forward and caught his lips with hers._

_Click!_

_He pulled back, smiling. Chloe smiled too and made her way to get out. He climbed out before her and grabbed her hand, helping her down. _

_Chloe ran to the side to grab the strip of photos. One of her smiling and him pouting, another of her punching him and the next him holding back a smiled with her looking at him. The one after was of her talking and Derek smiling as if he was going to do something. The last, was them kissing._

Steve looked at these pictures, this Derek kid was not how he envisioned a person her daughter would date.

He threw the picture on the ground and rubbed his foot on it.

"No!" Chloe screamed, and fell to the floor, grabbing for the picture.

"Go to bed." Steve said one Chloe recovered the the torn picture.

_Derek,_ Chloe thought. Hoping, somehow, he would hear her. _I'm so sorry. I love you._

* * *

><p>Three years. Nothing from Chloe.<p>

Derek got out of bed, not bothering to shave. He hasn't for a while. Not for a year after Chloe's been gone and Kit died, he's only shaved a few times.

Why did she have to be gone? Especially since his dad just died?

He was a wreck.

What was he to do now?

He went through his daily routine. Get up, look in the mirror. Eat, alcohol, bathroom.

Grabbing a beer, Derek opened it and took a swig. He felt numb. Who knew somebody would have such an impact on his life?

This is why he kept everybody out. So he didn't have to feel these emotions. He hated emotions. They were stupid.

The phone rang.

He rushed to the phone and looked at the ID. It wasn't her number. But what if she was calling on it for some reason? What if its her new boyfriends phone? Derek growled. He wouldn't think of that.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey." The person on the other line said.

Simon.

"Yes?" Derek asked. Not wanting to talk to anybody.

Simon sighed. They were all worried about him. Chloe going away impacted him the most, and who would have known Kit's death would too?

"Want to come over?" Simon asked hopefully.

"No." Derek replied quickly.

"Derek," Simon tried to reason him. "Please come, you need to get out of your apartment. How are you even paying the rent anyway?"

"I have my ways."

"Derek-" Derek cut him off.

"Don't Derek me. I'm really not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood!" Simon suddenly exploded. "Listen, and listen to me now. You have to move on! Get out of your house and do something! I'm tired of your sorry ass! Get the hell out of bed. Dad's death and Chloe leaving hurt _all of us_! Not just you." He hung up.

Derek stared at the phone, replaying what Simon just said.

_Screw it._ He chugged down the rest of his beer and went in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He had a serious 5 o'clock shadow and bags under his eyes. What would Chloe do if she saw him like this?

Not having the strength to look in the mirror anymore and sat on the floor, just thinking. His changes were horrible without her there with him. He never thought changing would be much different without her there but it was. It was the worst kind of pain.

He laid down. Why? Why did this happen to him? It was probably because he was a no-good werewolf. Stupid, stupid werewolf.

The door to his apartment opened.

How did they get in? The only other key he had to his apartment was with Chloe.

But she was never coming back.

He smelt something. Something... wonderful. Something he hadn't smelt in three years.

Chloe?

No.

Why was his nose screwing with him?

"Derek?" Somebody called softly.

It was her.

It was Chloe.

"Chloe?" His voice cracked.

Footsteps to the bathroom could be heard and a girl with strawberry blonde hair peeked in.

"Derek!" Chloe exclaimed and jumped over to him. He sat up.

He couldn't believe it

"Where were you?" He asked.

She thought of something to say. What would she say? Its been three years!

"Just a little late." She smiled and sat on his lap.

She brought her hand up to his hair, missing the feeling of it. She rubbed her hand through it, then slid her hand down to his face. Rubbing her thumb across his lips, she saw just how cracked his lips were. Her hand now slid around to the very top of the back of his neck. She leaned forward and attached her lips to his.

Derek smiled during their passionate kiss. Was she really here? Or was this a dream?

It this was a dream,

He never wanted to wake up.

"Chloe..." He stated, not believing she was actually there.

"Shh." She whispered, bringing her hands to the sides of his face. She rested her forehead and nose against his, and smiled again. "I've missed you."

Derek snorted. "Me too." But missing was an understatement, he felt so much more.

She brought her lips to his again.

When they broke apart Derek knew this was real. It wasn't a dream. She was actually there with him, no trick.

"Chloe?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He whispered.

Chloe's smile grew. She hadn't smiled like this in a long time.

"I love you." She whispered back and began kissing him again.

Derek begged for this to never end. To let Chloe never leave him again.

He smiled, and wondered what would happen when Simon and Tori figured out Chloe was back.

For now, he wasn't going to think about that though.

All he was going to think about was the petite girl kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! <strong>

**Man, that took longer then I expected! -_-'**

**Tell me what you think please!**


	2. Hands 1

A 7-year old Derek and a 6-year old Simon sat at the dinner table eating pizza, from the other night, and drinking some hot cocoa. It was cold outside. Around 20 degrees and inside wasn't as warm as they would have liked it to be.

Simon rubbed his hands together and reached for his hot chocolate. The drink, being the hot drink it was, warmed up the cup into an instant hand warmer. He held it tightly in his hand and took a big gulp. Fiery liquid burst into his mouth, leaving it burning and numb.

"Ahh-!" He yelled, putting down his hot chocolate quickly and running towards the sink. He put his mouth besides the faucet and tuned the water so it was ice cold. Gulping the freezing water frantically.

Derek rolled his eyes. Why hasn't Simon learned yet? You must blow the cocoa and let it cool before you drink it like a mad man. He took his hot chocolate and blew on it softly, getting an annoyed look from Simon who was sitting down.

After taking a couple sips, Derek held the warm mug in his hands.

"Woah!" Simon exclaimed, pointing his finger to Derek's mug.

Derek looked at Simon through his hanging hair. "What?" He asked.

"Your hands!"

Derek took his hands off the mug and put them in front of his face. "What?" He asked again.

Simon jumped from his chair and walked over to Derek, grabbing his hand and pulling his fingers apart.

"They're way close together." Simon stated.

Derek pulled his hand from him and examined them himself. The spaces between his fingers were abnormally short, making his fingers close together.

"So?" Derek asked. "They aren't that close together."

"Yes! They are." Simon crossed his arms together.

"Why do you think?" Derek asked him, bringing his hand to his face again.

Simon shrugged. "I don't know. You're the smart one."

Nodding, Derek agreed with that statement.

"Maybe you should ask Dad." Simon suggested.

Derek nodded again. "I'll ask now."

He got up from his seat and made his way down the hall. There were many pictured lined up in the short hall. Of Simon, Derek and Kit. Mostly of Simon. Kit always took the pictures and Derek hid whenn he saw the camra. He didn't like pictures, at all. He stopped in fron of a tall dark brown door. Knocking quietly, he wondered what Kit would do once he told him. It's not like it was very important, his fingers were just really close together. Who cares?

He did.

But why did he? He just wanted to know why his fingers were like that.

"Come in." Kit called from the other side of the door.

Derek hesitated. He should just go back now. It was no big deal, but yet, he wanted to know the reason why.

He opened the door.

"Derek." Kit said, suprised, but happy. "Whats up?"

Derek stood there, feeling like an idiot. "Nothing. Nevermind." He turned around.

Kit sighed. "Come here, Derek." He patted the side of the bed next to him.

He made his way to the bed, Derek didn't want to get him mad.

"Now," Kit started. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing." Derek his behind his hair.

"Derek."

"My hands." He mumbled quietly.

"Your what?" Kit couldn't hear him clearly.

Derek put his hands in from of Kit's face. "My hands."

"What wrong with you hands?"

No answer.

"Derek..."

"The fingers are really close together." Derek said. Now he felt _really_ stupid.

Kit studied Derek's hands. Brow wrinkling in concentration. They were abnomally close together. But not that much.

"So?" Kit asked him. Confused.

"They're too close together to be nomal. Why?"

Kit looked away and leaned back. "Genetics." He said. Derek relaxed a bit next to him. "Or maybe something else..." Derek stiffened.

"What?" He asked.

Kit looked at him. "Really wanna know?"

Derek nodded.

"They say, that your hand and another persons' fits perfectly with eachother."

Derek raised an eyebrow. How was that possible?

Kit caught the message in Dereks face and chuckled. "This person is called your soul mate."

"My soul mate?"

"Yup."

Derek looked at him with an expression as if he was saying 'WTF are you talking about?' but he said nothing.

Kit looked into thin air, as if he was lookeg somewhere, very far away. "A soul mate is the person you'll fall totally in love with. And marry." He looked at Derek. "Or at least, I hope you marry her."

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Derek realized what Kit was talking about. But he didn't want to think about it. _Marry?_ Yeah right. He and Kit and Simon were always going to be together. So how was he supposed to marry anybody?

"So," Derek started. "You're saying that my _soul mate's _hand fits perfectly with mine, right?"

Kit nodded. "Exactly."

He looked at him like he was crazy.

Kit laughed. "So, your soul mate has some tiny hands. Or at least compared to you she does."

Derek got up and made his way to the door before stopping about halfway.

"When will I meet her?" He asks, out of curiosity.

Kit smiled. "Soon."


	3. Hands 2

**Next part! :))**

**Thank you everybody!**

**Oh, and i'm on a different computer and this one doesn't have an automatic spell check so super sorry if I don't spell a word right!**

* * *

><p>6 year old Chloe sat at the counter in the kitchen of her friends house. Her new friend's mom was making them hot apple cider. Chloe looked at her hands, they were clasped together on top of the bar. She was tired and wanted to go home. She wasn't in the mood to hang out with new friends this saterday. More the opposite. Jenny, her friend, was going on about a story of fairys and unicorns. Chloe wasn't really into that stuff.<p>

"Here girls!" Jennys mom walked over and put steaming cider in front of us. "Careful, it's hot!""

Chloe gave a little smile. "T-thank y-you." She took it carefully in her hands and blew on it slowly.

"Mommy?" Jenny's mom turned to Jenny.

"Yes, dear?"

"What this?" She pulled out a brown stick.

Jenny's mom smiled. "Thats a cinnamon stick, honey."

Jenny nodded. "Oh, okay."

Chloe grabbed the cinnamon stick with her thumb and fore finger. Stirring it around, she took a small sip through it. As if it was a straw. It had more of a spicy twist to it.

It was really good.

She did it again and again. She did it for about four sips. Then it just tasted like apple.

Why did good things have to end so quickly? She thought of her mom. Who died about two weeks ago. Chloe wanted to go and cuddle up with her like she used to. She wanted to lay in her room and cry, not be at a friends house. But, her dad wanted her to go. Something about 'cheering up'. Going here didn't help her though, it just made her sadder. With Jenny's mom walking around making them stuff.

She put her hand to her cheek, spread out, making sure she wasn't crying. She wasn't, but there were tears stinging to get out.

Biting her cheek, she decided she wouldn't cry. She could cry when she got home. She wouldn't call her dad to come though, he wanted to be alone.

"Weird..." Jenny trailed off, looking at Chloe strangly.

Chloe looked at her. "W-what-t-t?" She asked, voice heavy.

Jenny didn't notice. "Your hands."

"M-my h-h-hands?" Chloe asked, bring her hands to her face.

"Yeah," Jenny started. "your fingers are really far apart."

Chloe took her hand off her face and studied them. Huh, they _were_ really far apart.

Jenny put up her hands. "Mine are normal." She stated. Then, she grabbed Chloe's and put them up with eachother. "Your's arent."

Chloe took her hand back. They weren't un-normal. They were normal.

Or at least, they were to her.

"Jennifer," Jenny's mom scolded. "Chloe's hands are perfectly fine. Everybody's hands are different."

"But hers are really big apart!"

"What are?"

"Her fingers!"

Chloe brought her hands to her chest and held on to her pendent her mom gave her. She _really_ wanted to go home now. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 3:05. Her dad was coming at 3:30.

Thank God.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for having Chloe over." Steve smiled at Ruth. He was in a suit, he just came from work.<p>

Ruth smiled and put her hands on Jenny's shoulders. "Oh, well we enjoy having her! Dont we?"

"Yes, Mommy." Jenny smiled up at them.

"We have to get going now, have a good day." Steve smiled, wanting to go home too.

"Goodbye!" Ruth closed to door behind them.

Steve and Chloe walked hand in hand to the car. They didn't talk.

He opened the door for her and put her in the car seat, then he pulled away and got into the drivers seat. Not before closing her door though.

They drove in silence. Chloe didn't mind, she was just happy to go home.

"So, uh, Chloe?" Steve asked.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"How do you, um, feel about going to Aunt Lauren's tonight?" He knew Chloe enjoyed it there, and he needed to be alone. He didn't want Chloe to see him break down and cry.

Chloe smiled widely. "Okay."

He smiled at her happiness. Her smiled reminded him so much of her mothers. Turning away quickly, he held back tears and continued driving.

When they made it to their condo, he and Chloe went to get her over night bag. They threw in pajamas, a toothbrush, and clothes for the next day. Once they were done, they headed to Laurens.

"Chloe!" Lauren exclaimed, bringing her into a big bear hug. She twirled her around.

Lauren had bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept much since Chloe's mom had died. Same had Steve. Lauren looked at him from over Chloe's shoulder.

'How is she?' She mouthed.

His eyes looked distrraught. 'Not good' He mouthed back.

Her eye's softened. 'You?'

'Horrible.'

She set down Chloe and hugged Steve in a way siblings would.

He cleared his throat. "Have fun Chloe." He smiled once he and Lauren let go. He bent down to give Chloe a hug. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She said.

He got up and walked out the door, waving to them.

Lauren and Chloe sat on her couch.

"Lauren?" Chloe suddenly asked.

"Yes, hun?"

Chloe told herself it didn't matter. But, for some reason, she wanted to know why.

"Why are the spaces between my fingers so big?" She asked.

"They aren't big Chloe, they're perfect."

Chloe sighed and put her hands to Laurens face.

Lauren examined them. They were pretty big. Did anybody on her dads side have big spaces like that? She didn't think so...

"Your soul mate." Lauren whispered.

"W-what's that?" Chloe asked. It didn't sound good to her.

She smiled softly. "The person you will marry to."

Chloe looked at her strangly.

"That's as big as the fingers he has." Lauren explained.

A thought came to Lauren. If Chloe's sould mates hands were really that big... She shook her head. No way.

It couldn't be a werewolf. All of the ones she knew were her age were killed in the lab. Except for one. But, it was highly unprobable it would be him.

"Oh, okay." Chloe replied, looking satisfied.

Lauren laughed. "He must have really big hands."


End file.
